1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus which may serve as a grill and outdoor fireplace and which can be easily broken down and the parts stacked together in a small volume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention comprise a support frame with legs for supporting a lower member with walls that taper inward from its upper end to an ash removal opening and a middle member forming a heating cavity. The upper end of the middle member is adapted to support an upper member with walls that taper inward from its lower end to an upper vent. A lower grate is that taper inward from its lower end to an upper vent. A lower grate is supported at the lower opening of the middle member for holding material to be burned. An upper grate is supported at the upper end of the middle member for supporting food to be cooked.
In a further aspect, an opening is provided in the middle member for use for adding burnable material on the lower grate.
The four members including the grates can be broken down and stacked together in a small volume.